Horse Racing
Horse Racing is a time-limited event where your horse competes against 5 other horses in a match race. It differs from Steeplechase in that you can enter horses that are in the Grand Stable! File:Horse Racing 1.PNG|Horse Race, Map Location:Asia File:Horse race-info.png|In-game Info pop screen When the event is running, look for the silver trophy icon on the World Map (it is not in a fixed location, and will vary based on the Event). The reward(s) will either be Treasure Boxes or Event Tokens. How to Enter To participate in a race, tap on the silver trophy and you will be taken to the race entry screen. How to race Choose a Horse Once you select a race, the game will prompt you to choose a horse for the race. Only your horses that meet the eligibility requirements for that race will be shown. Racing will use your horse's energy the same way as steeplechases do, so make sure your horse has enough energy to run in the race. Once you press start, the game will randomly assign 5 opponents for you. It may take 3 - 30 seconds, be patient and be ready, as the race will start immediately after it loads! Boosts During Racing There are 2 speed boosts for a player to activate during Horse Racing; Start Boost and Speed Boost. Activate them by tapping the icon (the needle will start moving) and then tap again (try to time it when the needle is in the middle of the green section. You are aiming for Perfect, Can you nab it?). After activating either boost, there is a 3 second wait timer before you can boost again. File:Horse Racing 5.PNG|Start File:Horse Racing 7.PNG|Can you get a Perfect? File:Horse Racing 6.PNG|Boost 3-second wait timer Skills of the Horses All performance skills (Stamina, Speed and Jump) affect the top speed of your horse during the race. If your horse has the right weather adaptation skill, it will give a speed boost during the race! The weather conditions do alternate during the Horse Racing event, so keep an eye out for when the weather conditions are more favorable for your horse's skill(s)! File:Horse race-sunstrider.png|Sunstrider File:Horse race-icerunner.png|Icerunner File:Horse race-thunderhoof.png|Thunderhoof Season Star File:Horse race-season star(Jan 2020).png|Jan 2020 Season Star(s) File:Horse race-season star(Dec 2019).png|Dec 2019 Season Star(s) Every Racing event has a Season Star. This is an automatic breed-specific speed boost. Usually it's an Exclusive Horse and a Common Horse. Only one Season Star boost will be active at a time (remaining time is shown). When a horse of that breed is raced, they get a 5%-10% boost to their top speed. The Season Star breed(s) do change during the event, be sure to take a peek in case your horse's breed is featured! Leaderboard Leaderboard shows you the top 100 fastest horse times. When two players have the exact same time, the player who got that time first will be placed higher. There are rewards for being in the top 500: * 1-50 win an Exclusive Horse * 51-100 are awarded 50 Diamonds * 101-500 are awarded 20 Diamonds Placing & Rewards There is a Daily Entry Limit of 20 races. The entry-limit-timer resets on a fixed schedule (at the same time your Daily Quests reset). The daily limit cannot be reset with diamonds. |-|Derby Points= Horse race DERBY.PNG|January 2020 New Year's Carnival Derby Event During Derby Events, the rewards for racing (and some other activities) are Points/Tokens, which can be exchanged for various rewards in the special Event Exchange (usually accessed from any main ranch screen, lower right corner). The Derby points are won immediately. The only wait, is if the rewards are on a timed release schedule! Each Derby event offers different items in the exchange, but usually they include Exclusive Horses, Customizations (tack) items, Decorations, and coin exchanges. Tip: Since there is a daily limit of 20 races, try to race, and place, in the highest level race you can, to earn the maximum amount of points per day! (For example: First Place in the Rarified Race earns 54 event point tokens.) |-|Treasure Box= When you finish a race, you'll receive a treasure box reward based on your placing. (Tip: You can only have 4 unopened treasure boxes at a time). Each box has a timer before you can open it and claim your reward (this can be skipped with Diamonds). The daily limit resets automatically at the same time as the Daily Quests. The rewards depend on the current event, but may include puzzle pieces to unlock Exclusive horse breeding recipes, themed decorations, diamonds or coins. File:Horse Racing 3.PNG|Example of Treasure Box's Collected File:Horse race-recipe rewards(Dec2019).PNG|The recipe pieces that can be won during an event are featured on the entry screen. Just tap and hold the Chance Icon on any race to view. File:Horse Racing 4.PNG|Item Drop Rate Chances Item Drop Rate Item Drop Rate is the probability of finding a certain reward from the treasure box during an event. You can tap on the Treasure Box icon, then on that pop-up, tap on the circled 'i' icon to see these values. * Tips: * The higher the percentage is, the more likely you will get that type of reward. Still, there are no guarantees! * If your reward is a recipe puzzle piece, the Rarefied Race: Crystal box gives '''two' puzzle pieces for the same recipe, all the other boxes will have one recipe piece.'' * The higher level races have bigger reward amounts (i.e. Rookie Race coin reward is 300 '' , whereas the Rariefied Race coin reward is 3000 )'' Category:Events Category:Game Mechanics